


Rock the Boat

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Fics for Jeremy :) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Boats and Ships, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Het, Jeremy Crawford Request, Sailing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from JC: NC-17 of Emily and Will. He and JJ aren't together, and add one of those sailboats with a cabin. And Emily in a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy Crawford requested a fic of Will/Emily. Troll or not, he asked nicely, so I might as well deliver. Enjoy ;)

It felt good, and nearly as strange. Almost too cold and tinged with a light spray, the ocean breeze brushed through her hair and trailed light touches down her arms and bare legs. A mass of shivers took their place, but it felt good on her warm skin.

“Cold?” Will asked.

Before Emily could answer, he shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, bright baby blues staring right into her soul. And that smile—she could lose herself in that smile. It was sweet, southern born and bred, a smile that was tinged with mischief, but was incomparably happy.

“Much better,” he whispered.

Emily could only smile in return.

Will cleared his throat. “You ready?” he said, casting his arm out to allow her to go first.

Emily looked back out at the ocean, the full moon casting an eerie light around it. She wasn’t sure about this, not at all. The ocean, the waves, the inability to walk on two feet—especially in the strappy heels she found herself in—wasn’t appealing to her in the least.

“Come on,” Will said. “It’s just the ocean.”

“Yeah,” she said. “Just the ocean. Just the deep, dark, dank ocean with fish and critters and…” she shivered and Will chuckled.

His eyes crinkled in the corners, amusement coloring his face at her unease. That look alone made her toss a flirty smile his way and step lithely over the lip of the boat onto the deck with only his hand for help.

She could do this. She was sure of it.

He stepped over and reached out to pulled her in close, the warmth of his body soothing against the chill of the night air. “If you like, we can just stay here. We don’t have to go out on the waves if you don’t want to.”

She couldn’t tell much from his tone, so she looked up at him then, seeking his eyes with hers. And the way he looked at her, without blame of any kind if she didn’t want to do this, strengthened her resolve. “No,” she said. “You promised me a cruise.”

Will smiled that smile again and Emily’s heart pounded in her chest. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

He released her, and before she knew it the boat was moving, her heart pounding again for an entirely different reason. This wasn’t like being in a plane or a car. This was a boat—completely different. There was no anticipating the crash of the waves or the spray of the ocean, the way the wind picked up around her, the speed showing itself in the flutter of her hair. Her summer dress blew out behind her and the hem pressed itself to her knees, rippling around her thighs.

She clutched the jacket tighter around her, the excitement flooding adrenaline through her veins.

“Enjoying yourself?” Will yelled.

It wasn’t until then that she realized that she was. She couldn’t hear anything but the wind and the waves, couldn’t feel anything but the crash of the ocean. She didn’t answer though, just smiled widely and tossed herself at him, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. She could feel his chuckle reverberate through him while the ocean spray misted around them.

“…need to… stop… the boat,” he said between kisses.

Emily blushed and allowed her lips to trail to his jaw, still pressing light kisses where she could reach. She felt him shiver as he stopped the boat, the wind dying down as soon as they were slow, barely drifting now. She brought her lips back up then to press against his lightly, a suggestion written in the action.

Emily squealed in delight when Will suddenly lifted her by her thighs so all she could do was wrap them around his waist. She smirked a little before wiggling her hips, laughing lightly when he gasped.

“You are…”

His voice was deep and tinged with a smile, his Louisiana accent slipping out amorously.

“…incorrigible.”

He propped her on top of the gunwale and kissed her deeply through her smile, lips soft, the rough stubble tickling her. She parted her lips and deepened the kiss, tongue snaking out and tangling together tenderly.

Then he was gone, the warmth of his body replaced by the cold night air and she shivered again.

Will bent down to drop the anchor, looking up at her with a smile in his eyes. She scowled playfully, but couldn’t hold onto it. Instead, she teased him further, licking her already damp lips in anticipation of what was to come. His pupils went wide with lust, and he picked up the pace, securing the boat in record time.

He lifted her again, and this time her arms came up around his neck. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down for another kiss. It was light and sweet, their tongues mingling, tasting, but they couldn’t keep that pace for long. Anticipation lit every nerve ending and set them ablaze with need.

She didn’t even realize they’d been moving until the moonlight was gone, replaced by the dim lights of the cabin.

Emily nearly sighed in relief when the bed came into sight. She needed more, needed to _really_ touch.

Will placed her gently on the bed and stood back. His eyes gazed wonderfully down her body, taking in the curves of her breasts and hips, sliding down to the glimpse of thigh that snuck out where her hem had ridden up, then down to her legs, smooth and toned and captivating in the small heels.

“I don’t think I told you how beautiful you look tonight,” he said, though his expression said much more than that. The look on his face practically screamed that he was making it a mission to remove every single piece of clothing from her body.

Emily smiled, but before she could speak, he was on her again, more forceful this time, the frantic meeting of their lips still not overthrowing his immense amount of control. She couldn’t wait. She needed… she _needed._

Emily nuzzled Will’s neck and pressed her lips over his artery, pulling it in with light suction. She could see it throb faster in anticipation, and she smiled, knowing just what she was doing. She pulled him closer, pressing herself up against his chest, blocking his view. Her arms came up and stroked his sides, slowly untucking his shirt so she could feel the smooth skin underneath.

She trailed her nails down his back before bringing them around to the front to unbuckle his pants. She couldn’t wait anymore. His jeans were down and off in seconds, but Emily cursed when she felt the soft touch of cotton boxers under fingertips instead of skin.

Will just chuckled, his own hands working the thin straps of the dress off of her shoulders, and lifting her enough to slide the zipper down. With more ease than she had shown with his clothing, he had her nearly naked and exposed on the bed, only a thin pair of sheer panties to cover her.

Will pulled her thighs flush against his, so she was straddling him from below. He sucked the pink rosebud of her nipple into his mouth and relished in the taste of the clean skin. It budded under his tongue, stiffening to a tiny peak as he lathered it with licks and light kisses. 

Emily gasped at the sensation, hands fisting into the sheets as she tried her hardest not to writhe with the pleasure shooting through her. She couldn’t help the twist of her hips though or the way her skin pebbled under his touch. He bit down and she gasped, bucking her hips up into his. She could feel his erection, straining with the touch of her against him. She did it again, loving the growl that escaped his throat.

“Stop,” she gasped. “Stop.”

He pulled back immediately.

“Need you in me,” she growled as she pulled his boxers down to expose his rigid length. It was flush with lust and slick with a need she was feeling tenfold.

“Need to be in you,” he returned, smiling tenderly at her. Then his lips came down in a crushing kiss before he reached to the small compartment above the bed for a condom.

She grinned widely and opened the small packet, sliding the condom on his erect cock. She gasped when he entered her, stretching her wide to accommodate his substantial girth. It was big, she knew, but it always felt bigger like this when pressed inside.

He thrust all the way in, and she moaned loudly, her inner muscles clenching around him as he pressed against the most intimate spots inside of her. He stopped there, savoring the moment, but she couldn’t handle it, needed more. Emily wrapped her legs around him and drove her hips up, forcing him deeper inside. He groaned loudly at the movement, but seemed to take the hint.

He pulled back until his cock was at her entrance, then plunged in again and again, gasping with the feel of her tightness. She moved her hips in time with his, both of their breathing erratic.

Emily nearly choked when he thrust hard and hit that spot inside of her that shot pleasure up from the base of her spine. “There,” she said, “there.” And he obliged, angling his hips and driving in hard.

It didn’t take much more than that before she came, slicking his way as he thrust through her orgasm. Her back arched in pleasure, flesh pebbling with the force of it, every touch of his cock inside of her sparking it again and again.

Will came with a shout, the rippling muscles pulling his orgasm from him, her name on his lips. “ _Emily,”_ he yelled.

She could feel him throb inside of her, sparking another aftershock of pleasure and a shiver down her back. Her hips raised of their own accord to pull him closer as he came. “ _Will_ ,” she murmured.

“Em.”

They both panted hard, laughing at the same time when they realized the boat was now rocking to the rhythm of their frantic lovemaking.

Will smiled and leaned down to capture her sex-swollen lips. “I love you,” he whispered against her.

“I love you,” she whispered back.

She wasn’t a fan of the open ocean, but if this was what it got her, she could definitely get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Kudos it. Review it.


End file.
